


Sibling Training

by MandoKain



Series: Cain Fett AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cain Fett AU, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Jango Lives AU, Jango Raises The Nulls AU, Sibling Bonding, Weapons Training, it's the nulls of course their idea of sibling bonding is "look new guns"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoKain/pseuds/MandoKain
Summary: The Nulls excitedly share in their younger sibling’s training. Sibling bonding in a very Mandalorian way.





	Sibling Training

**Author's Note:**

> My Jango Raises The Nulls And A Small Green Twi’lek AU. This generally centres around my OC Cain, and their relationship with the Nulls and Jango. Not quite to the level of ‘canon has been taken out back and shot,’ but it comes close. (Absolutely no incest)

“Cain Cain Cain Cain Cain!” The young Twi’lek looked up at the patter of feet and the overlapping calls of their name. 

“Su’cuy, vode. What’s going on?” 

“We’ve gotta show you something,” A’den told them, practically bouncing in place. He and the rest of the Nulls were jittery with barely-contained excitement. 

“Okay...” Cain got to their feet and A’den grabbed their hand, all seven Fett siblings immediately tearing off. Their older siblings now the equivalent of roughly thirteen, the Nulls were taller and longer-legged than the ten-year-old. Cain, though, hadn’t let their siblings’ accelerated growth stop them from trying to keep up, and running was no exception. However, A’den’s hand in theirs helped make sure they were pulled along at a matching pace. The seven raced through the corridors of Tipoca City until they made it to their destination: a training room close by the simulation area. 

“What’re we doing?” Cain asked, not wary, just curious. 

“We’re going to show you some things we just learned,” Jaing told them as he got the door open. They headed in, and it closed behind them again with a hiss. The lights came up just as the door closed, a close thing that would have otherwise left all the kids in the dark. A’den let go of Cain’s hand to go get something from the side of the room, a case that was smaller than Cain was used to seeing in rooms like this. They frowned. 

“Do I have to guess what’s in it? Or is this another memorisation test?” Lacking the exact photographic memory the Nulls possessed, Cain had instead been training to memorise things quickly. Getting a quick glance in a box and then having to list the contents without a second look was one of those practice tasks. 

“No, what’s in the box is the important bit.” A’den held it for them, and they opened the lid, carefully in case something weird or bad happened. When nothing did, they opened it the rest of the way. 

“Oh, wizard!” Cain beamed. “Matching pistols!” 

“Yeah!” Ordo, beside A’den, beamed. “We’re getting trained on dual wielding this week!” 

“That’s amazing,” Cain beamed back. “Will you show me? Please?” 

“That’s why you’re here,” Ordo promised. He directed them to sit to one side, and Jaing pulled up the target array. All of the Nulls went to get their own sets of dual blasters, taking a position somewhere strategic on the practice floor. Cain leaned forward where they sat, excited for the demonstration. 

“Ke’slana!” Ordo called as the targets started moving. The Nulls split, rising and dropping impeccably into place in their formation. Cain watched their brothers move like panthers, hitting nearly every target by working together. Ordo called orders, and they went without question. He’d always been the natural leader of the Nulls, and Cain could see him growing into the role brilliantly. They were very proud of every single one, and it was amazing watching the way they all moved in sync. Never mind the fact that their marksmanship was this good at age 13. They were still growing into themselves, and had only had one training, so their ability already was impressive. 

When the exercise finished, Cain cheered and clapped. “That was incredible!” 

“We learned that this morning.” 

“You’re all learning to dual wield now?” The Nulls nodded. Mereel headed over to them while Jaing shut down the simulation and the others put away the practice weapons. “Will you teach me? Please?” 

“Of course!” Mereel beamed. He held out the blasters he was holding to Cain, let them feel the weight of the guns and test them in each hand. The pistols were small enough to fit fairly comfortably in their grip, despite the fact that Cain’s hands were still relatively small in comparison. Prudii looked over critically for a moment. 

“Hold on.” They hurried off and returned a minute later. “Try these.” Cain handed the blasters they were holding back to Mereel and opened the case Prudii handed them. They were the same blasters, just on a smaller scale. They were a better fit than the first set.

“Where did you get these?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” After a moment of looking and waiting, Cain shrugged. 

“Okay.” They stood carefully. “How do I start?” 

“Here.” Ordo beckoned them over to the shooting area and had them take their stance. He made small adjustments, then nodded. “Raise one blaster the way you normally would.” Cain did as instructed, raising their dominant hand. 

“I can’t move my left hand to where it usually is to hold the gun.”

“That’s okay. The pistols are lighter, so you don’t need both hands the way you usually do with a deece. How do you think you change your stance for two weapons?” Cain considered, before shifting to a slightly wider stance, one foot forward, the other back and pointed ahead about shoulder width apart, both blasters raised ahead of them. With one blaster, the other foot would be more directly behind.

“Pretty good!” Ordo smiled. “Now, could you stand like this?” He stood beside them with his feet even under his shoulders, hands out in front of him to shoot. Cain hesitated. 

“Yes?” they supposed, “but it isn’t the most balanced position. If you need to move or dodge or act quickly, it isn’t as...” They trailed off, stuck for a word. 

“Mobile?” 

“That.” Cain changed to Ordo’s position, feet evenly shoulder’s width apart with the blasters out in front. “It just feels like I can’t move as quickly or as freely from your position.”

“What are the advantages of your stance?” Ordo’s eyes were bright, and while his expression was serious, his eyes were smiling. He nodded encouragingly.

“This one?”

“Yes.” 

“Well... it’s powerful. You have the whole field in view, you can turn to the side and have a shot that way. You can shoot multiple times at multiple targets or at the same target. If you know your back is covered, it’s a solid stance to shoot with.” Ordo’s nod made Cain smile. The other Nulls, at this point, had settled around them to watch Ordo’s lesson. Mereel nudged A’den, smiling, and A’den nodded quickly. Cain’s answer was similar to theirs with the trainer that morning. 

“Well done. What are the disadvantages? Besides the mobility.” 

“You’re open.” Behind Cain, Jaing nodded his agreement. 

“Elaborate,” Ordo prompted. Cain held out one of the blasters to him, and he took it obligingly. Cain gestured at their front with their now-free hand. 

“Your whole body is facing front. All your vital organs, all the important bits, are facing the enemy. Yes, you have armor, but every hit weakens the plastoid. If you’re wearing beskar, that’s not as much of an issue,” they amended, “but it still leaves you wide open.” 

“Excellent reasoning.” Ordo smiled broadly for the first time during the lesson, and Cain beamed. 

“Good job,” Jaing murmured from behind them. Cain turned to smile at him too, before sobering up and turning back to the lesson. 

“Go back to your previous stance, your staggered stance?” One foot shifted back again, and Ordo gave them the blaster back. He gently nudged their back foot into a slightly better position and had Cain turn their torso more toward their front, rather than off to the side. “There you go. Now what are the advantages of this stance?” 

“Well, it isn’t just mobility here, it’s also balance,” Cain said promptly. “When your feet are even under your shoulders like that, you’re stable side to side, but you’re osik back and forth. You have no third point of balance. In this position, if you get hit from the front, you won’t immediately be knocked back because your stance provides a third point of balance. Plus, this way you aren’t fully facing the enemy, so your vital organs are more protected. It’s the same reason you take a staggered stance in hand-to-hand fighting. Plus, you can turn and shoot behind you way more easily from this position. You’re covered better.” Now finished rattling off these facts, Cain looked hopefully up at Ordo. 

“Well done. Cons of this stance?” 

“Probably speed?” Cain hesitated. “You sacrifice being able to hit a target as fast, but you have greater mobility, and balance. Also the speed difference is marginal at most.” 

“You got it!” A’den cheered. Ordo’s face split in a grin. 

“You did. Well done, Cain’ika.” Cain hurried to put the blasters down, making sure their hands were clear, before turning and jumping into Ordo’s arms. He gave a bit of a yelp that made Mereel laugh, but he did manage to catch them, hugging them as much to hold them up as anything else. 

“Thank you!” Cain beamed. Ordo hugged them tightly before carefully putting them down.

“You’ve only got the stance, now,” he advised. “You still have to learn to shoot.” Their enthusiasm tempered slightly. 

“Am I learning that today?” 

“Nah, you’ve got your own training today.” Kom’rk, rising from his position on the ground, came over and put the blasters back in the little case Prudii had brought them in. “You’re doing agility training.” He’d caught a brief glimpse of Jango’s datapad that morning, which had both his and the kids’ schedules on it. “That’s in two hours.” 

“I hope it’s something fun.” 

“Good luck.” Mereel grinned. “You’re gonna do great.”

“Thank you, ori’vod.” 


End file.
